


La Búsqueda de Cortana

by CortanaHaldjas



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CortanaHaldjas/pseuds/CortanaHaldjas
Summary: Cortana, una princesa de Escocia, descubre que la espada que había desaparecido años antes de su nacimiento en realidad la tienen las hadas. Cortana deberá realizar un viaje a la tierra de las hadas y recuperar la espada. Descubrirá cosas de su familia y de ella misma que la ayudarán a comprender quién es y de dónde viene.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Había una vez en un reino de Escocia. Yo, una princesa llamada Cortana. Ustedes se preguntaran de donde salió mi nombre? Les explicaré, hace mucho tiempo atrás en mi reino, “RedWitch”, existía una espada muy poderosa. La misma podía cortar todo aquello que se quisiera, la espada era fiel a su amo, tras la muerte de éste, la espada desapareció y no logró ser heredada a su progenitor, mi tatara abuelo. Han pasado años desde entonces y se ha hecho todo lo posible para encontrarla, pero nada sirvió. Mi abuela dice que un día llegará el muchacho indicado y la encontrará. Yo no creo en eso, no porque sea un muchacho, sino por el hecho de que esa espada puede estar en el fondo de algún océano o quien sabe donde. Mi familia gasta demasiado tiempo en tratar de encontrarla, es muy frustrante, no logro comprender como no pueden superar que su querida espada desapareció. Como sea, las espadas forman una gran importancia en mi familia y somos grandes espadachines, practicamos horas y horas el movimiento de las mismas, se podría decir que es como una mano más.  
\- Cortana, tu entrenamiento comienza en 5 minutos, espero que estés lista.  
\- Sí madre.  
Como decía, entreno todos los días, dos horas. Nunca se me pregunta si de verdad quiero hacerlo pero no tengo otra opción. No puedo quejarme igual, me ayuda a relajarme muchísimo, mi propia terapia, dirían las brujas. No se que significa eso, o si de verdad existe. Tengo solo 16 y soy muy curiosa, lamentablemente a los adultos no les gusta que una chica vaya haciendo preguntas sobre todo, constantemente. Por esta misma razón, estoy muy atareada, entreno, tengo taller de cocina, me enseñan a ser una mujer y estoy en proceso de conseguir un marido, por lo cual tengo que ser una mujer muy limpia y pulcra. Mientras no estoy realizando cosas del estilo, me pueden encontrar en el bosque recorriendo lugares nuevos con mis amigas.  
\- Cortana, tu entrenador te espera en la sala de armas, de inmediato.  
\- Ahora bajo, madre.  
Nos vemos en un rato.  
Cortana bajó de su cuarto con su uniforme de entrenamiento. Poseía un pantalón y remera color hueso estrecha al cuerpo, que mostraba su pequeña figura adolescente. Colgado al cuerpo, se encontraba la funda de su espada. “Haldjas”, espada unos 73 cms de largo puramente de plata, en su empuñadura posee el escudo de la familia, con la que entrena desde que es una pequeña niña. Su padre mismo la forjó y se la entregó cuando solo tenía 5 años, claro está que no pudo utilizarla hasta tener al menos 12 años, ya que la espada era el triple de tamaño que ella.  
Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, Cortana subió corriendo a su habitación para darse un baño y poder realizar su actividad favorita, recorrer el bosque. Se puso un vestido azul aterciopelado y dejó que su cabello se secara al sol. Una vez lista, fue hasta el establo, tomó a Cecily, su yegua, y se perdió en el verde del bosque, mientras un atardecer de colores naranjas y rosados pintaban el cielo. Recorrió bosques con hojas de todos los colores existentes, siguiendo el ritmo de las flores y de un momento a otro pasó a ser parte de la gran maleza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que inundó sus pulmones y se sintió plena y conectada con la naturaleza que la rodeaba.  
Al cruzar el lago, dejó a Cecily atada a un cerezo donde sus hojas rosas brillaban, decidida a recorrer el hermoso paisaje que la rodeaba. De un momento a otro, pasó a estar rodeada de agua, se encontró con una cueva donde en el medio se encontraba una cascada que tenía distintos niveles. Se sacó su largo vestido y se quedó con las ropas que tenía debajo. Trepó por las piedras del costado para poder llegar a la cima de la cascada y poder observar cómo ven los pájaros. Al llegar arriba se encontró con un túnel de paredes altas de piedra cubierta de enredaderas que trepaban por todos lados.  
La curiosidad pudo con Cortana y se adentró en lo que sería la aventura de su vida. El túnel parecía que no tenía fin y por un momento Cortana pensó en regresar, cuando escuchó una canción que provenía de ese misterioso pasadizo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Cortana continuó dispuesta a encontrar a la fuente de la bella canción que la hacía bailar y sentirse libre de toda preocupación que existiese. Luego de un tiempo Cortana pudo divisar el final, pero se llevó semejante decepción que no pudo creer que el final simplemente era otra grande pared de piedra de al menos dos metros haciendo que sea imposible cruzarla. Una vez en el final del largo camino, la música cesó. Cortana dispuesta a regresar sintió que le tocaban el hombro y le tiraban de sus ropas hacia la piedra.  
En un cerrar y abrir de ojos no se encontraba más en el túnel, estaba en un amplio bosque con árboles de todos los colores existentes. Había hermosos y gigantes cerezos, lavandas y jazmines que daban un perfumado aroma haciendo que Cortana se sienta embriagada por los olores. Era difícil distinguir si se encontraba soñando o si había sido transportada hacia otro lugar. Todo tenía un brillo irreal y los colores estaban super saturados. Al lado de un cerezo se encontraba una criatura, una persona alada. Cortana se acercó dispuesta a preguntarle donde se encontraba pero se quedó sin palabras al estar cara a cara con la criatura. Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto. Una mujer de alrededor de unos 18 años, poseía una piel de porcelana que irradiaba y unos ojos verdes, azulados en los cuales se podían observar las galaxias del espacio. Su cabellera ondulada le caía a los costados de su cara, cabellos de color dorado con algunas manchas celestes provenientes del color del cielo, de donde provenía la criatura.  
Cortana ahogó un suspiro y la criatura se dio la vuelta.  
\- Bienvenida Cortana, te estábamos esperando, tardaste más de lo esperado.  
\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - Dijo Cortana aún intentando recomponerse.  
La criatura rió, luego desplegó sus alas y voló. Fue hasta la copa del árbol donde había una pequeña caja y al abrirla destapó una espada. La misma era de ancho agarre y larga. Cortana la reconoció al instante, era Cortana, la mismísima espada que había desaparecido cuando ella era un bebé. Su casa poseía cuadros de la misma que hacían imposible olvidar su apariencia.  
\- ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? - Preguntó Cortana desafiante. -Nos pertenece, Cortana fue forjada por mis ancestros y es nuestro deber protegerla.  
\- Pues muy bien no hicieron el trabajo, sino no hubiera llegado a mis manos. - Comentó riendo con picardía. - Sé que estás enojada, puedo percibir tus emociones, no tienes porque sentirte así Cortana. No es tu culpa, en realidad nadie sabe que la espada está con vida. Todos piensan que desapareció junto a su dueño, pero no fue así. La espada es inteligente, y se le presenta a personas de su familiaridad.  
\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?  
\- Cualquiera lo puede descifrar, con un poco de historia.  
\- No es eso, usted habla como si conociera todo sobre la espada.  
\- Eres muy inteligente pero ¿Todavía no te das cuenta, no? La espada es nuestra. Fuimos nosotras las que ayudamos a tu familia en aquel entonces a poder forjarla. Por eso es tan inteligente y se le presenta a quienes lo necesitan. La espada es mágica, como vos.  
\- No tiene sentido lo que decis.  
\- Creer que nuestros padres siempre nos lo cuentan todo es algo que se debería ya saber que es mentira. Mira tus ojos Cortana. ¿Por qué crees que tienes esa conexión con la naturaleza como nadie más la tiene?  
\- Dame la espada y me voy, no me interesa lo que tengas para decirme.  
\- Ese es el problema, la espada es nuestra y se quedará con nosotros.  
\- Y para qué …. No comprendo, ¿dónde estoy?  
\- Todo está en tu mente Cortana, en realidad no estás aquí en el reino de las hadas. Y el para qué? Bueno, como te comenté antes, sos una de nosotras y se podría decir que una chica muy linda y con mucho potencial, podrías hasta ser la reina, conmigo claro.  
\- Ya voy a ser reina.  
\- ¿De verdad es lo que quieres? ¿Piensas que sabes manejar un reino vos sola?  
\- Me casaré y me ayudaran.  
\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres, casarte? Entonces por qué viniste al bosque Cortana? Recuerda que yo sé lo que sientes, se que estas escapando de todas las cosas que te preocupan y tu matrimonio es una de esas cosas. Crees en el amor y estás esperando casarte con alguien que ames, te voy anticipando que los humanos lo hacen todo por conveniencia. Además, nunca te aceptarían, se como eres, soy igual.  
Cortana se sonrojó.  
\- Y cuál es tu decisión Cortana? ¿Piensas unirte a nosotras o continuar con tu vida normal? - Cortana miró hacia el pasto. - Me imaginé, ojalá lo re pienses, me gustaría verte de vuelta.  
Así como todo apareció, desapareció y el hada Lily de cabelleras doradas y su vestido de tul con mangas abullonadas, y color verde manzana que resaltaba sus ojos y la deliciosa figura que poseía. Cortana parecía resacosa, le dolía la cabeza y estaba agotada. Lentamente regresó a su hogar.


	2. Una noche en el castillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cortana se encuentra con su amiga Emily, pero son más que amigas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut lésbico, les avisé.

Al llegar al castillo, la estaba esperando su amiga Emily, quien había ido a la ciudad ya que debería conocer a su futuro pretendiente.  
\- No sabes todo lo que tengo para contar Cortana. La ciudad es mucho más bella de lo que dice la gente, te dan ganas de hablar con todos los ciudadanos que te cruzas. Leeroy es realmente encantador. Tiene una casa a dos cuadras de la avenida, ay Cortana es la casa más linda que vi en mucho tiempo. No se parece nada al castillo, y es pequeña pero es lo que necesitamos. De verdad estoy enamorada, nunca pensé que llegaría a amar tanto a alguien como a Leeroy, se que encontraras a alguien como él. Claro que te voy a extrañar, pero bueno todos sabemos que yo no nací para vivir en el castillo. Vendré a visitarte todas las veces que quieras, aunque tendrías que venir alguna vez a nuestra casa, ya se que no se compara con este y si ustedes princesa lo viera sentiría lástima pero no lo sienta soy muy feliz.   
\- Emily, estoy agotada, necesito dormir. Podríamos hablar mañana?   
\- ¿Estás bien Cortana? ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño con flores aromatizadas y velas? Siento que te hará mejor.  
\- Tienes razón Emily, si me haría mejor.   
\- Tardará unos minutos, ve a tu cuarto y desvistete, ya iré a buscarte.   
Cortana agotada, se tiró con ropas y todo a la cama. No tenía muchas ganas de darse un baño, pero sabía que su amiga no pararía hasta que aceptara algo para relajarse. Al poco rato, entró Emily apresurada y se llevó un susto cuando la vio tirada en la cama aún con el vestido que utilizó en el día.   
\- Deberías de estar con tu bata de baño, princesa.  
\- Emily, no me llames princesa, además estoy cansada, prefiero dormir hasta mañana y cuando me levante bañarme.   
\- No, no no no, de ninguna manera permitiré eso. Además, mi madre se enojaría mucho conmigo si la cuido bien. Por favor, Cortana levántate.   
Cortana con poca gana se puso de pie, y se acercó a Emily quien le retiró la ropa lentamente. Primero la funda con su espada y la apoyó junto a la cama. A continuación, le retiró el vestido mirándola a los ojos, odiaba que Cortana estuviera triste o preocupada. Se conocen desde que las dos eran pequeñas. La madre de Emily era un vasallo, trabajaba para la familia real. Mientras ella trabajaba quedó embarazada y nació Emily. La familia real no tuvo problema en dejar que la hija viviera junto a su madre, si una vez cumplida la edad necesaria trabajaba junto a su madre. A lo largo de la juventud de Emily, Cortana jugaba mucho con ella y reían juntas durantes horas y horas. Cortana era solo tres años mayores que Emily, pero la realidad es que no se notaba. A Cortana, no le gustaba que Emily la tratase distinto, odiaba que la llamase princesa y le prepare cosas como un baño.   
Aquel día Cortana estaba muy agotada para discutir con su amiga. Una vez finalizado de sacarle sus ropas, Emily la llevó de la mano al baño. Antes de entrar, Cortana dejó caer la bata y se acercó a su amiga. La miró fijamente en los ojos y respiró hondo. Cortana la hizo que la mire a los ojos y que le explicase que viera dentro de ellos.  
\- No comprendo qué es lo que quieres que vea, tus ojos son hermosos , siempre lo han sido. No hay vez que no me pierda dentro de ellos. Hasta hay veces que siento la necesidad de meterme dentro, necesito romper con la barrera que existe entre las dos. Quiero unirme a tí. - Mirando para otro lado y alejándose de Cortana - Pero eso es solo a veces, son sólo ojos Cortana, tu tienes unos muy bonitos que hipnotizan a cualquiera. Ahora ya, métete en el agua antes de que se enfríe.   
\- Bésame.  
\- Qué dijiste Cortana? Definitivamente no te sientes bien, iré por un médico.  
Cortana rápidamente la tomó por el brazo.   
\- Por favor no. En realidad, me siento mejor que nunca. Solo que quizás no vuelva jamás y necesito verte una última vez.   
\- Cortana no hables así, sabes que la ciudad queda a solo media hora en carruaje, podrás visitarme todas las veces que quieras.   
Mientras su amiga divagaba, Cortana se metió en la bañadera y no escuchó lo que dijo su amiga. Su amiga Emily siempre le contaba una de sus historias inventadas cuando Cortana estaba mal y esta era una de esas veces. Su amiga que poseía un vestido de lino fino color blanco, se sentó en el borde de la bañadera con los pies adentro y comenzó su historia. Una historia de sirenas y piratas, donde las sirenas con su cantar podían atraer piratas para realicen tareas por ellas y así dominar el mundo marino. Los piratas quedaron enamorados de ellas y no querían hacer otra cosa que estar con las sirenas. Cortana lentamente fue tocando las piernas de su amiga y las masajeó. A medida que la historia continuaba, Cortana subía con sus manos tocando el muslo de su amiga. Tras un suspiro de Emily la historia cesó. Esta se metió en la bañadera con su amiga y quedaron frente a frente durante unos segundos. Cortana sintió que se mareaba, como si hubiera tomado vino. Se sentía sedienta y necesitaba que pare esa necesidad. Su mano continuó subiendo por el muslo, hasta llegar a su panza y por último sus tetas. Se encontraban marcadas y erectas tras el tacto de su amiga, el vestido se le pegaba a la piel. Cortana no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba tanto a Emily. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le sacó el vestido. Esta vez fue Emily quien no se pudo resistir más y se tiró contra los labios de Cortana fundiéndose en un largo e intenso beso. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, cuando eran más pequeñas se daban besos a oscuras, escondiéndose de todas las personas, pero desde que Emily había conseguido un novio los besos habían desaparecido. Había una conexión entre ambas chicas que siempre hacía que vuelvan a estar juntas. Ninguna de las dos sabía si de verdad se querían o si era solo una necesidad, así lo llamaban ellas, la falta de hombres en su vida, pero Emily sabía que era una mentira. Ella tenía a Leeroy a su lado, pero no era igual.  
Cortana fue dándole besos por toda la cara, bajando por el cuello y besando sus hermosas tetas. Al besarlas Emily gimió y se acercó más a ella. Emily estaba tan excitada que no podía más, necesitaba que Cortana la tocase, que la hiciera gritar su nombre. Momentos como estos, no le importaba quién entrase por la puerta, lo único que quería era a Cortana. Cortana se sumergió bajo el agua y le beso su parte íntima. Emily dejó escapar un suspiro. Aunque nunca habían llegado a estas instancias, Cortana sabía perfectamente que hacía, al fin y al cabo era el cuerpo de una mujer con lo que había nacido y sabía tocar. Al salir a la superficie le dió otro beso húmedo en la boca y la alzó para poder llevarla a la cama que había en el cuarto de baño. Cortana la dejó con cuidado y con el permiso de su amiga le empezó a chupar su centro haciendo que su amiga gimiera sin parar.   
\- Cortana, un dedo, por favor.  
Cortana siguió las instrucciones de su amiga y le introdujo un dedo, lo que hizo que su amiga gritara aún más fuerte. Cortana no paró con el movimiento de su dedo hasta que sintió las contracciones de su amiga, indicio de que estaba por acabar. Emily gritó el nombre de Cortana una vez que llegó al clímax.   
\- No te olvides de decirle a Leeroy que soy yo quien te hace acabar. - Cortana estaba muy celosa de que Emily se pusiera de novia con Leeroy, porque sabía que su amiga no la pasaba también con su novio. Ella decía que lo amaba pero después cogió con su mejor amiga.   
\- Cortana, espera por favor. No hablemos de él ahora, tengo un favor que devolverle. Princesa tengo que cuidarla y asegurarme que se sienta bien.  
\- No me digas princesa.  
\- Sabes que te excita tanto como a mí.   
Cortana se retiró a su cuarto que por suerte era el de al lado, su amiga la siguió. Emily agarró la funda de la espada y se la acercó a Cortana.   
\- Chupalo.   
\- No lo haré.  
\- Chupalo.   
Cortana se subió a la cama donde estaba su amiga y comenzó a chupar la funda de su espada.   
\- Te lo voy a meter, escuchaste. - Emily se sentía embriagada del poder.   
Cortana se acostó con las piernas abiertas y su amiga Emily comenzó a rozarla la funda de la espada con su centro. Cortana gimió, Emily le chupo su centro un par de veces y cuando estaba lista le embistió la funda dentro. Emily no paró de mover la funda dentro y fuera de Cortana.   
\- No pares Emily.   
\- No voy a frenar hasta que acabes princesa, mi trabajo es que la pases bien.   
Cortana gritó de placer y cayó dormida en su gran cama.


End file.
